Kiba's Spanking Payback
by Croup
Summary: Kiba and Akamaru team up to get back at Naruto for beating them during the Chuunin exam. Their method? Bending him over and spanking his butt until it's glowing. WARNING: Obviously, this fic contains SPANKING.


Author's note: Yes, another piece of spanking fiction by me. I think I'm obsessed with them.  
-end note-

Inuzuka Kiba had a Plan. He was going to get back at one Uzamaki Naruto.

You see, Kiba had a grudge against that moronic, orange-clad ninja. Naruto had been the one who'd beaten him back during the Chuunin exam, casting Kiba into shame among his clan. This alone wouldn't have been enough to warrant revenge on Kiba's part. Even though he would never admit it, Kiba knew that Naruto was much stronger than he looked. Few others in the village realized just -how- much they had underestimated Naruto, the dead-last ninja. But Kiba had -fought-with him. Some things can only be communicated through the fists. He didn't care if his clan thought he was weak if he lost to the lowest scoring genin at the acedemy, -Kiba- knew that Naruto was strong. He himself felt no personal shame in having lost to Naruto.

So no, just losing that fight hadn't been enough. It had been the -way- Kiba had lost. It had been... Well, Kiba still seethed just thinking about it. He was going to make Naruto PAY!

It had been a simple matter to lure the naive Naruto away from the village, into an isolated, private place miles away that only Kiba knew about. Kiba had caught Naruto on a day when he didn't have a mission to go on with his team, or any training to do. All Kiba had to do was tell him that he wanted to show him "something cool that Akamaru had found" way out in the woods, and the blonde was all too eager to go and check it out. He had barely raised an eyebrow at Kiba inviting -only- him to come along. Kiba's ready excuses about hi own teammates, Hinata and Shino, being on a mission with Kurenai-sensei had been enough to lull the moron into a sense of false security.

Once they were far enough into the vast forests surrounding the village, Kiba gave Akamaru the signal. It was time to set The Plan into motion!

"Now, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted out to his dog, who had been trotting along behind the two boys. While Akamaru yipped into action, Kiba disappeared from view to prepare his own role in The Plan.

"Eh?" Naruto said, confused and standing around like a sitting duck. That is, until he felt a sudden biting pain in his backside. "YOW!" he screeched, leaping straight up into the air. Looking behind him, Naruto saw Akamaru with his jaw fixed firmly onto his rear. Why, Akamaru had just bit his butt! He tried to shake the dog off him, but it was no use, Akamaru held on tenaciously. The dog's teeth had fixed themselves tightly right onto the seat of his orange pants, and Naruto could feel the sharp canines biting down into the skin of his ass right through his pants and boxers, "Shit! Kiba, get your dog offa me!"

Looking around though, Naruto didn't see the dog-like boy anywhere around. Where'd he go?

No sooner had he started to look for the boy, than Akamaru released his grip on him and sped to the side. Puzzled, Naruto's eyes followed Akamaru's movements, not realizing until it was too late that Kiba was about to slam into him from the other side. OOF! Naruto gasped out as Kiba's body collided with him. Shouting out "Piercing Fang!" Kiba used his signature technique, and used his own body as a battering ram to knock Naruto into the air. Hurtling like a rag doll, all Naruto could do was brace for impact on the forest floor-!

Except, he didn't hit the ground. Instead, he found himself falling right onto Kiba's lap. "OOF!" he said again, landing straight across Kiba's spread knees, so that his butt was placed into a raised, vulnerable position.

Kiba smirked darkly as he settled the stunned Naruto over his lap. Payback time! With practiced, rapid movements, Kiba restrained Naruto's arms behind his back and tied them with high-tensile cord, so he'd be unable to form hand-signs or struggle. Naruto had always sucked at using escape jutsus, there was no way he was getting out of this!

Before enacting The Plan, Kiba had actually had Akamaru change to his human form several times so that Kiba could practice restraining someone over his lap. It had worked like a charm, even if it had been a little weird to practice on someone who looked exactly like, well, himself. Still, now he knew exactly where to focus his attention to keep a punk like Naruto trapped over his lap and keep him there as long as he needed to.

And, now that Kiba -did- had Naruto right where he wanted him, he wasn't going to let the other boy go without applying some serious hurt to his butt! He'd show HIM who'd get whipped like a dog. Kiba gave Akamaru a quick thumbs-up before he started smacking his hand down on Naruto's butt without warning, giving him a series of fast, powerful blows.

Naruto quickly regained his senses under the assault to his rear. He bucked over Kiba's lap, trying to free himself from from the cords restricting his movements. "Ooh, ow! Kiba, what the fu- Ouch! Hey, stop spanking me, man!"

"No way," Kiba replied, lifting his arm up high to give it some real power, before slamming it down on his fellow Konoha shinobi, "I've wanted to give you this for a long time now." Kiba grinned as he spanked the other boy, his large canines showing.

"Oooh-OOF!" Naruto grunted out. Kiba was spanking him hard right on his sit spot, where his ass met his thighs. With Kiba's big wind-up, the spanks were almost pushing him air-borne! "What? Kiba, what're you talking abou- Ouch! I haven't done shit to you, asshole!" What the hell, did Naruto have a giant sign on his ass saying 'Spank Me!' or something? First Kakashi-sensei had started spanking him when he goofed up, and now Kiba!

"Oh yeah?" Kiba said, continuing his heavy whacks, "Let's just call this revenge then, for beating me in the Chuunin exam like you did!"

"Ow-Owch! Hey, I beat you -oomph!- fair and square!" Naruto protested, squirming from side to side.

"Why you...!" Kiba growled. "You beat me by farting in my face!" he roared down at the blonde, suddenly infuriated. He began increasing the intensity of his blows, communicating his anger to Naruto through the boy's butt.

"Ooooh...! Heh- ouch!- oh yeah, -aow!- hehehe..." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little despite the mounting pain in his backside. It WAS pretty funny how he'd won, after all. He grinned up at Kiba, smiling through the spanks. They were stinging something fierce... but Naruto wasn't going to let Kiba know that! "No rules against that! Besides, -ouch!- if you can't handle a little gas, maybe you're not cut out to be -oof!- a ninja anyway...!"

Kiba paused his whacks, resting his hand on Naruto's rump. Laugh at him, huh? That's it, time to take this to the next level. Kiba grasped the fastener on Naruto's pants and undid them, almost breaking the thing in the process. With a quick jerk, Kiba ripped Naruto's orange pants off him, letting them gather down at the boy's kicking ankles. Let's see if he'd be laughing now!

Naruto gaped, suddenly feeling the cool forest air on his bare legs, "Woooah! Hey, no way! You can't do that!" he shouted, and renewed his struggles to get free. Kiba clamped down on him again though, squashing any hope of escape. Damn! And with his arms roped up, he couldn't even use hand-signs or ninjutsu...! All he could do was squirm helplessly, uncomfortably aware that the only protection his butt now had from Kiba's hand was the worn fabric of his boxers.

Kiba grinned at Naruto's discomfiture. He ran his hand over Naruto's round butt, feeling the heat already aroused by his spanks radiating up straight through the blonde's underwear. The boxers looked to be an old, comfortable pair, with only a few threads preventing some spots from becoming full-fledged holes. Kiba cupped both hot cheeks, rubbing up and down eagerly. He was revelling in the feeling of power and dominance he had over the other boy, and knowing he could continue to spank this butt for as long as he wanted. Man, but it felt good to be the alpha-male!

Naruto hissed as Kiba felt up his ass, "H-hey! Cut that out, bastard!" He tried to wriggle his butt to the side, away from Kiba's getting-way-too-familiar hands. Although, if Naruto were honest, that rubbing DID feel awfully good right about now...

Kiba just laughed however and, by firmly grasping onto one of Naruto's buttocks, pulled the boy back into place by it, ignoring the struggles and curses. Kiba smirked down at his all but conquered prey. The more he dominated the blonde boy, the more the canine legacy in his family was being brought out. He felt like a wolf, making his first kill. He patted Naruto's butt, as if to say, 'this is my property now', "Hey, Naruto, remember what you said to me back during our fight in the Chuunin exam?"

Naruto decided to cease struggling for a moment, catching his breath and relaxing his body against Kiba's thighs. Though 'relaxing' was a lot more difficult than it sounded when Kiba was running his fingers all up and down your ass! "What're you talking about?" he managed to mutter, clenching his buns and gasping involuntarily when Kiba's fingers trailed down his crack teasingly.

"You told me that if I wanted to compete with you for the Hokage name, you'd 'whip me like a dog'." Kiba said, letting the words slip from his lips slowly. He roughly squeezing Naruto's left buttock. "Well, look who's getting his ass whipped now!" He said, bringing his palm up and crashing it down onto the cheek he'd just been playing with.

Naruto's world suddenly erupted in pain again as Kiba began spanking him anew. "Ouoowww! OUCH! Ow!" It hurt twice as badly with only flimsy boxers covering his butt, "Ooooh-! Ah, Kiba! Stop it! Ouch!"

Kiba laughed again, not halting his spanks at all. The Plan had gone off without a hitch, and now Naruto was wincing and jerking at every whack to his butt! With free hande hand, Kiba raised Naruto's jacket up to the middle of his back so it wouldn't get in the way of his spanks, "No way, man. I'm gonna keep spanking you until you can't even sit down anymore!"

Naruto tried to turn his body to the side, but Kiba's hand only followed his butt wherever he twisted and kept on whacking it with impressive force. He bit his lap, trying not to cry out as his butt was repeatedly pounded. This soon proved futile however, as it was starting to feel like Kiba was roasting his ass over a high fire. Kiba's heavy swats may not hurt as much as Kakashi's sharp strikes had, but they were still enough to cause Naruto considerable discomfort. Kiba was putting all his muscle into his spanks. Naruto almost wished Kiba would start fondling him again, if it meant the burning assault on his ass would end! "AAaaow! Ahh, shit! Please, Kiba, stop! OOhf! C'mon, man...! OW! PLEEEASE?" He hated that he was pleading with the other boy to stop spanking his ass, but what else could he do?

Kiba smiled wider as Naruto started to beg. Heh, looks like he was finally getting through to him about who was in charge here. He guessed that meant he should stop soon... he didn't really want to hurt Naruto, just get back at him. He paused the spanking for a moment, pondering whether he should go on or if Naruto had had enough.

Just then, Akamaru, who been watching silently so far, spoke up. The small dog barked loudly, and growled at the two boys.

"Hm? What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked the dog, which continued to yip and snarl. Naruto dangled over Kiba's lap, grateful to Akamaru if only for the temporary reprieve on his rear. Still, if Naruto didn't know better, he'd say the dog really WAS talking to Kiba in some sort of weird canine tongue.

Kiba rubbed his chin as he listened to what the dog had to say. "... Really? You think so? Bare ass, huh...? Well, if that's what you think, Akamaru, then go ahead!" Kiba said, holding Naruto in place.

"E-eh? What?" Naruto said, suddenly wary. In his bent over position, he couldn't see what was going on behind him... but he COULD feel the clamp of Akamaru's teeth suddenly fastening onto the seat of his boxers! "Wha- Hey! Kiba, get your dog away from my ass!" he screeched, remembering the feeling from Akamaru's bite on his rear earlier. He tried to twist away, but Kiba held him securely over his lap, positioning him so the dog could do as it pleased.

Naruto felt his boxers being slowly pulled down... What the fuck? Akamaru was taking his underwear off! Naruto's struggling increased, no way was he letting himself be stripped by a DOG! He tried to kick Akamaru away, but his legs were trapped expertly by Kiba before he could angle them. "Shit!" Naruto hissed. If he tried to squirm away from the dog, all it would accomplish would be speeding up the rate at which his boxers were being tugged off. Akamaru was pulling them down at a maddeningly slow rate. As Naruto continued to struggle uselessly though, he felt his reddened butt cheeks finally popping into view. First his left, then his right. Kiba roughly lifted Naruto's hips, allowing Akamaru to tug the boxers off Naruto's waist entirely, pulling them straight down to join his pants around his ankles.

Naruto felt his face flushing with the humiliation. First getting spanked like a little kid, and then stripped bare-ass like this...! And not even by a teacher, or an older shinobi. No, it was by Kiba, a genin his own age! Hell, they used to skip detentions together at the Academy!

"-Damnit Kiba! When you let go of me, I'm gonna-" SPANK! "OUCH!" It turned out that Kiba would never find out what Naruto would do, because at that moment he began spanking the blonde again. Hard spank after spank rained down on Naruto's newly naked ass, "Ouch! Ooh, OW-! CUT IT OUT, DAMNIT!"

Kiba just grinned and kept on spanking. Bare skin on bare skin, now THIS was the way to beat ass. "What you already got was for ME, Naruto. Now THIS is for Akamaru! You humiliated both of us out there, so it's only fair that Akamaru gets his fair share!"

"OoooOOH!" Naruto cried out. His butt was really burning up! His boxers must've been more protection than he realized, getting his ass beat without them hurt way worse! "OOaw! Damnit- oof! If your damn mutt wants me to get spanked so bad, -OUCH!- then tell him to spank me himself!"

Kiba paused again in his spanking and rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look on his face, "Huh, that's actually not a bad idea... coming from -you-. What do you think Akamaru?" he asked, turning towards his dog.

"Arf! Arf!" the dog answered, wagging his tail excitedly. He looked for all the world like he'd love a personal shot at Naruto's ass.

"Ehh?" Naruto said. What was going on? He hadn't been serious when he'd challenged Akamaru to spank him. Hell, he was only a dog! But Kiba was acting like his mutt was actually going to take part in Naruto's punishment...

"Okay, Akamaru, here ya go!" Kiba said, tossing his dog a small pill, which the dog swallowed in one swift chomp.

"H-hey! What did you just give him?" Naruto spoke up from Kiba's lap, "Was that a Soldier Pill?"

"Heh, just wait and find out," Kiba drawled, smirking down at the trapped boy. Naruto tried to twist around to keep his eye on the canine, unmindful that this meant he was also squirming his ass into an even more irresistable target for the Inuzuka boy whose lap he was trapped across.

Before Naruto's eyes, Akamaru was transforming! In mere moments, the dog had morphed from his usual small white-furred self, to a perfect clone of his owner, Inuzuka Kiba. Now it appeared that there was not one but TWO Kiba's in the clearing, alongside the bare-bottomed Naruto.

Akamaru-Kiba looked down at the glowing rear stretched across his owner's lap and smiled ferally, showing off his large canines. Raising his open paw- No, not a paw... his palm- into the air, he slammed it down across Naruto's backside, unleashing a wail from the trapped boy. Akamaru grinned again, and he began systematically blistering every corner of Naruto's butt.

"O-OWWW! Shit, cut it out you freaking -AUGH!- DOG! DAMNIT, Kiba! OOF! Call off your mutt! OooooW!" Naruto howled as the fire in his ass was re-ignited. It felt like every inch of his ass was being set aflame by one of Sasuke's fire jutsus!

In answer to Naruto's pleas, Akamaru only barked and yipped angrily. Even as a human, he'd never gotten the hang of using vocal cords. Luckily, Kiba was around to translate, "Akamaru says that this is what you deserve for humiliating us back there, so shut the hell up! Your ass isn't even -that- red. I've had my own beat -way- worse than this! Besides, it'll be over soon."

In reality, Naruto's ass hadn't been bruised purple all over by now only because the Kyuubi's chakra was automatically working to heal his wounds as soon as they were inflicted. However, not even the Kyuubi's power was strong enough to cancel out an ass beating of this magnitude. Indeed, after a spanking like this, even a stoic ninja like Uchiha Sasuke or Hyuuga Neji would have cried until their face was a mess of tears and snot. Naruto was not aware of the Kyuubi's regenerative effects on his body though, and Kiba and Akamaru certainly weren't. Since Kiba and Akamaru didn't realize this, they just figured that they weren't spanking Naruto all that hard... even though they were really pounding him with all their strength.

After beating Naruto's ass for a couple more minutes, Akamaru finally called it quits. Naruto was a wreck, quietly weeping from the pain. Akamaru would have felt bad for him, but he was at heart a dog, and Naruto was the guy who'd insulted his pack leader. Akamaru transformed back with a miffed yip and Kiba, smirking, undid the bonds tying Naruto's arms. They'd accomplished all they had set out to do.

Released from Kiba's lap, Naruto's hands immediately flew to his flaming ass, rubbing his two tomato-red buttcheeks for all they were worth. "A-hhhh, sh-shit!" he moaned, trying to alleviate some of the pain. ANY of the pain! He didn't care about anything else right then, only the burning agony that was his butt.

"Think about THAT the next time you go yapping about wanting to be Hokage. Who ever heard of a Hokage with a spanked ass?" Kiba chuckled at him. Even though Kiba had grown to somewhat respect Naruto since he'd gotten to know him better, that didn't mean he couldn't get a kick out of seeing him like this. Throwing Naruto one last shit-eating grin over his shoulder, Kiba was off into the treetops, going home, Akamaru running at his side. Naruto heard one last loud 'YA-HOOO!' before they both disappeared into the forest.

Left alone in the clearing with only his burning red butt for company, Naruto ran his hands over his punished buttocks with a pained hiss. Kiba's finishing taunts replayed over and over in his mind, making Naruto's hands shake in anger. After a couple minutes of gingerly rubbing his ass, Naruto managed to stand up without -too- much difficulty. Little did he know, but the Kyuubi's chakra was already working overtime to restore his ass to it's usual pristine unmarked condition. Unfortunately, until it finished, he'd have to cope with afiery pain centered around his backside.

"D-damnit, Kiba..." Naruto said, his voice low and growling, "I'll -show- you that I can be Hokage. I'll show you right through the flesh of your ass!"

With this vow made, Naruto turned to limp awkwardly home. His ass may have been beaten raw, but his spirit had not been broken...


End file.
